Feathersong
Feathersong is a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue-gray eyes. Personality Feathersong tends to be a rather needy she-cat; she likes being given attention, positive feedback, and affection, and tends to get very frustrated and upset if she is intentionally ignored or excluded. She is similarly frustrated when others outshine her, especially if it's in something that she spent time on herself. For instance, if she works hard at hunting, only to be shown up by someone else, she will become very frustrated and snippy with others, especially whoever it was that outshined her. Her pelt is a particular point of pride for her – she knows she's pretty, and likes to show it off and draw attention to it, spending ample time grooming her silky fur each morning and night. She'll even get frazzled and upset if her grooming routine is interrupted (she particularly hates dawn patrol for this exact reason). However, despite her occasional fussing over her appearance, Feathersong has a very strong love of water and rain, finding almost nothing more calming or tranquil. She is also much more active than her slightly vain, prim airs might make her out to be; running is another favorite pastime of hers, and she gets highly annoyed when her runs are interrupted by the marsh's landscape. She'll jump at the opportunity to trek across the territory to hunt or something of the like as well, as she enjoys keeping busy – especially lately, as she does her best to avoid a good number of her family members. She is a cat who likes her routines and dislikes having them broken, as a general rule, but she enjoys a bit of silly spontaneity now and then as much as any cat. Though she isn't always very open to others at first, she's a good listener, and will warm up to conversation with cats who aren't rude, crass, or abrasive quickly enough. Her listening ear comes with the occasional threat of having your secret exposed, though, as keeping secrets that stress her out may have her blurting the secret out to someone else just to get it off her chest. She tries not to expose anything really personal, but she can't always help it. Feathersong takes being lied to very poorly; she expects to be told the truth, and it can occasionally make her gullible, but she can become cold and angry if it comes out that someone has lied to her, in which case she will demand the truth from them. Being lied to is a sore spot for her due to her family situation, and her family in general is a little complicated for her – part of her vanity and desire for recognition comes from a need for validation due to her half-Clan blood, though she's aware the rest of the Clan outside her family don't know about it. She desperately wants to be close with her family again – especially her father, as she's always been a daddy's girl – and wants to be close with others in general, but often feels she can't be, either because she worries her blood makes her inadequate in some way, or because she fears being lied to and betrayed like that again. History She, Rooktail, Jaylight, and Swanfeather were all born during the bloody, historic Gathering Battle. Her father, Tallshadow, took her and Swanfeather away from their birth mother, Mistflower of MeadowClan, to live with him in MarshClan. There, he approached a MarshClan queen named Sedgeleaf, who had recently had her own litter of half-Clanned kits with a MeadowClan tom, and Tallshadow proposed that they raised their kits together, acting as though Feathersong, Swanfeather, Copperpelt, and Ambertail were all siblings, and Sedgeleaf and Tallshadow were their parents, as well as the parents of Sedgeleaf's earlier half-Clanned litter of Tawnyfang, Whitethorn, and Palesky. This ruse worked out for Tallshadow, Sedgeleaf, and their supposed litter of four, and they passed under the radar as a "typical MarshClan family" for several moons, despite Tawnyfang's bitter insistence that Tallshadow wasn't their father, that it was a lie, and that all of them were half-Clanned. She ended up being right - a few moons ago, Sedgeleaf and Tallshadow finally came out and told the whole family the truth of their origins, leaving most of the kits conflicted and upset by the deception. The family's relationships have all been strained since. Moodboards Character Link! Black/Feather Link! Theme Song